


Happy Till Death

by SweetClo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetClo/pseuds/SweetClo
Summary: A story about how Bilbo falls in love with Thorin and the way Thorin treats the Hobbit when he knows that the Hobbit may feel something else apart from friendship/companionship.





	1. The start of the adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. All the characters belongs to the author J.R.R Tolkien from his book "The Hobbit". But the story is based on the movie: The hobbit, an unexpected journey. Buut the story is going towards the love between Thorin and Bilbo.

Bilbo was preparing his dinner on a peaceful night. The delicious smell of food began to whet his appetite. When the food was ready he sat at his table with his food in front of him and began eating. The first bite was for tasting, the second was for enjoying and the third was to satiate his hunger, but soon his thoughts were interrupted by his doorbell. Bilbo was reluctant to open the door, he was hungry and was nowhere near to reach fulfillment with his four bites.

For a long minute Bilbo thought about ignoring the one who was outside his door, but he was filled with curiosity of who it was at this time of night. 

He decided to open the door. He walked towards it and opened it. The first thing he saw was a dwarve that was partially bald.

"Dawlin, at your service" -he said with a low bow.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours" -Bilbo answered a little confused.

The dwarve got inside the Hobbits house without asking, he then approached the table were Bilbo's dinner was and started eating it.

When the dwarve finished he asked for more "It is quite good this food" he said eating the bread that Bilbo gave him, Bilbo had to save some loaf for himself because Dawlin seemed to be capable of eating all of his food in one night.

When Bilbo heard the bell again he feared the one who was outside, what if it was another dwarve that came to eat his food without giving him an explanation. But he couldn't let someone standing outside his door waiting, it was a matter of manners.

"Balin, at your service" -another dawrve! The white haired dwarve came inside his house without asking, just like his last visitor. When both of his visitors met they seemed to know each other, their voices were loud and they appeared to be long time friends.

After some strange greetings between the dwarves, both of them started to look into his pantry, apparently looking for food.

When Bilbo tried to explain them that they mistook the house they were suppoused to be, the only thing he achieved was being ignored and an apology accepted. Then again he heard the bell that he feared the most on that 'peaceful' night.

"Fili and Kili, at your service" -the two dwarves introduced themselves. Bilbo needed an explanation, but everything that the dwarves said weren't enough to grasp the situation in which he was. The four dwarves were doing what they wanted with his house, and his words apparently didn't reached their ears, he couldn't do a thing, he just watched the dwarves go into his stuff without any remorse.

...

When there were enough dwarves in his house, Bilbo couldn't contain his anger anymore, he heard the peculiar sound of the doorbell 'again'.With Gandalf inside his house Bilbo started ranting about the whole situation, because Gandalf had to give him an explanation.

"Gandalf! What's happening?" -asked an anoyed Bilbo.

"Well my friend, wait and you'll see"


	2. Meeting Thorin

When Bilbo's house was full with 12 dwarves, he heard Gandalf say that they were one dwarve short. Bilbo couldn't believe what was happening, inside his house were dwarves that he didn't know and they were eating all of his food and dirtying his things.

Bilbo was trying to minimize the damage to his precious things when the dwarves started to sing a song about the things that he hated. The song was nowhere near the end when a loud bang was heard and everybody fell silent. Gandalf was the one to open the door. In his doorstep was someone with a strong, deep and hoarse voice that sent shives down of the Hobbit's spine, he was talking with the wizard.

When Gandalf introduced him as Thorin Oakenshield the leader of the company. Bilbo meant to approach and greet him, but Thorin loomed over the small Hobbit and a faint smirked escaped Thorin's lips, at his action Bilbo's heart started beating quickly in his chest, he didn't know if it was because of fear or something else.

"He looks more like a gorcer than a burglar" -Thorin's voice resonated in Bilbo's head, he could not interpret it as nothing more as a compliment because, it is actually a good thing that he does not seem like a burglar, but everyone started laughing and that irked him.

When Thorin walked away, all Bilbo could see was his back. Mentally he began to remember Thorins' poker face, his long black and wavy hair, the smell that came off his body; it wasn't a bad smell if you compare it with the other dwarves; the way his lips moved when he talked, and his attitude, it was the first time Bilbo knew him and he was already making fun of him. Bilbo was shocked, it was the first time someone had treated him that way and he didn't liked it, Bilbo felt confused about the way Thorin's words made him feel and how he was slightly attracted to Thorin's appereance, but there was not enough charm to make him make a move on the leader of the company. Althought thinking about it well, Bilbo could not afford to fall in love with him.

...

Everyone settled down after the leader of the company arrived, and Bilbo was grateful about that. But then again things started to get a little heated and right away the screams began to be heard, although Bilbo tried to not pray into their business Gandalf asked him for more light when Thorin took out a map and displayed it on the table, and since Bilbo was behind Thorin with the light he had to get close to illuminate the map. Even though at first Bilbo didn't notice he was slightly touching Thorin's shoulder with his upper arm, when he realized it he could not help but enjoy the moment. He wanted to feel the heat of Thorin's body, there was something about the dwarve that lure him.

The touching lasted a short time. The dwarves became exalted when talking about how they will conquer the lonely mountain and how they will kill the dragon inside it. Quickly the exaltation was combined with screams, at that Bilbo tried to clam them down, but his voice was too soft that was almost impossible to be heard in between the shouting. Before Bilbo could raise his voice, Thorins' threatening and deep roar made the company shut their mouths. When everybody was silent, the Hobbits' job was brought out, the job of a burglar. At this everybody seemed to disagree, saying that the Hobbit couldn't do it, that he was going to get killed and other awful things.

For everyone's surprise Gandalf stood up, his calm face was transfigure to an angry one, a face that made everybody turn dead quiet. "If I say that Bilbo Baggins is a bruglar, and a burglar he is" -Gandalf said and then again sat on his chair. Bilbo was in a mental confusion, since the first dwarve set foot on his house till now, the only thing he could grasp of the situation, was that he was going with Thorin's company to the lonely mountain to do the job of a burglar, something that he had never done in his life, the burglar job required to go unnotice under a dragon presence. That terrified Bilbo, he could die, and he didn't want to die.

Like the others dwarves, Thorin was reluctant to let Bilbo be their burglar, but with Gandalf's words a contract was given to him. Bilbo began reading it, everything was fine until he reached the part of incineration Bilbo's breathing became unsteady.

"Are you okay laddie" -Balin asked noticing Bilbo's unsteady steps, although Bilbo said that he was fine he fainted.


	3. Part of the company

When Biblo reagined consciousness Gandalf tried to convince him to go on the journey with them, but Bilbo wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, he had never gone to an adventure and considering the dangers, there was no way Bilbo could defend himself when the time comes, he was afraid.

"Can you assure me I will come back?" -Bilbo asked even knowing the answer of his question.

"No" -Gandalf couldn't lie to him.

"You've got the wrong Hobbit" -saying that Bilbo left the room, outside the room he felt an intense gaze directed to him, he was sure it was Thorin's hostile eyes.

Balin and Thorin were waiting near the room where Bilbo and Gandalf were talking when they saw Biblo walk away. Thorin followed Bilbo until he lost sight of him when he entered a room

...

At his room Bilbo could hear soft whispers, then a melody filled his house, he could tell that the voice who was singing was Thorin's, his deep and hoarse voice couldn't go unnotice under Bilbo's ears. The song sang by Thorin was a sad one, a one that told the tragedy that occured in Erebor a long time ago and that Thorin himself lived it. Bilbo was carefully listening to the song, it was hipnotizing him, it was like a lullaby for him and before he could hear the ending, he fell asleep. That night Bilbo dreamed about Erebor's tragedy and about Thorin's pain.

When Bilbo woke the next morning he notice the intense silence that rose in his house, he felt empty and disappointed, he had the feeling of loss. When Bilbo went to his dining hall, he found it spotless. Then again Bilbo had the strange feeling that he had to do something about the contract that was laying in his chair, trying to persuade him of doing something that he would never regret.

...

His heart was beating rapidly, sweat was fallin down his back and his feet were trying to reach the company. When Bilbo arrived to where the company was, he gave the contract with his sign on it to Balin, who check it and gave it the go. Gandalf was happy for the Hobbit's arrival and was given a sum of money because apparently they bet about if Bilbo was coming or not.

At the distance Thorin watched silently, he wasn't convinced that it was a good idea to bring the Hobbit, he was sure that the Hobbit was going to die soon, he had this naive appearance that would bring nothing good to the journey. But part of him was glad, maybe the Hobbit would survive until they reach Erebor and would be able to get the ark stone.


	4. The first day

Even when Bilbo saw the small smile that crept Thorin's lips and his heart skipped a beat at the sight, he wasn't sure that he was feeling something more than infatuation for the leader of the company, pure companionship that is what he thought, he had never felt love so he couldn't know what he was feeling.

...

In the path to Erebor a sneeze could be heard. It was Bilbo. Thorin could already tell what was going to leave Bilbo's lips next.

"Stooop!" -Having said that the company stopped and turned to see what was going with the Hobbit. "I forgot my handkerchief" -One of the dwarves pulled a piece of dirty cloth and gave it to Bilbo. At the sight of an unclean piece of cloth Bilbo couldn't stop the grimace on his face.

Thorin saw the expression on Bilbo's face and couldn't contain a small chuckle, but was quickly replaced with his usual rough expression. Thorin just hoped that the Hobbit pickiness would go away fast, and if it isn't so, the Hobbit would be better off on his hobbithole.

...

When night came Thorin decided to camp and rest for the day. Even if Bilbo tried to sleep on the ground, the snores of the dwarves and the hardness of the floor was making it impossible to fall asleep. He decided that he would stretch his body. When he was standing he heard a faint snarl, it wasn't the sound of an animal and that made him fear of what was hiding in the woods.

"Orcs" -Bilbo heard Fili say-. "They are nasty things that would dismember you without remorse" -at the mention of being killed Bilbo felt dread crawl his hands.

"Orcs!" Bilbo said with fear on his voice. At the sight of a terrified Hobbit Fili and Kili started giggling.

Thorin was awakened by Bilbo's voice. He heard Fili and Kili playing with the poor Bilbo and soon he was scolding them. "Orcs aren't something to made fun of, they are terrible things" -Thorin walked away turning his back to the company. That was when Balin told the story of the death of the King under the mountain and the brave act of Thorin when confronting single handed the leader of the orcs with an oak shield and a sword. Azog, was the name of the orc who lost an arm in the fight with Thorin.

Bilbo was mesmerized with Thorin's braveness and courage, his broad back was a symbol of his strength. While watching Thorin's back Bilbo realized that, maybe, what he was feeling towards the leader of the company was love


	5. Trolls

The next day, was an awful day, it was raining and Bilbo was soaked to the bone for quite a while and he didn't' liked the feeling.

...

They kept walking, until the rain subsided and know Thorin decided that it was time to settle for rest and eat some food. When the dwarves were settling down the Hobbit saw Gandalf and Thorin talking, Gandalf had this faint frown on his face, and the next thing Bilbo know is that Gandalf left.

When night came Gandalf was still missing, fact that made Bilbo worry, not because he thought that something bad could had happen to him but because he was the only one that he felt comfortable with, but Bilbo suck it up and took some food to Fili and Kili. When Bilbo arrived to were the dwarves were, he found them looking for the two ponies that were lost.

The ponies were taken by Trolls, when Fili and Kili were near enough to where the Trolls were, they convinced Bilbo to take the ponies declaring that because Bilbo was a Hobbit he would be unnoticeable for the Trolls. But oh! they were so wrong. The trolls notice Bilbo almost immediately and was taken by the Trolls.

"Are there more of you out there?" -asked one troll.

"NO! I am the only one here" -that motivated the trolls to kill the Hobbit, but then the company came to save him. Bilbo was relieved when the grip around his body softened and released him.

When company was fighting the three trolls, Bilbo saw this as an opportunity to free the ponies, so he did, but in the middle of it he was captured again, the trolls used him as a mean to make the dwarves surrender. But in that moment, when Thorin's eyes were watching how the trolls took control of the situation because of Bilbo he felt anger towards the Hobbit, and that anger Bilbo could sense it, he thought that Thorin was going to let them kill him, but to his surprise Thorin surrendered and let the trolls capture the company.

In Thorins' mind he could had let the Trolls kill the Hobbit, but he needed him, without him he couldn't get from Smaug what he had under his care, Thorin couldn't risk it.

So there they were rolled in sacks without any weapons. The trolls were talking about how they will cook the dwarves and Bilbo heard one of the trolls say something about the sun and becoming of stone because of it, and that was what Bilbo needed to take the company out of the situation they were in.

"I think you are doing it wrong" -Bilbo started.

"What are you talking about?" -the troll who was cooking asked.

"You are cooking them wrong" -Bilbo hoped that would at least gain some time until the sun shine.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to skin them first" -at the mention of this, the dwarves began to complain. "And you have to know that this dwarves are full of parasites" -having heard this the trolls stopped what they were doing and started making sounds letting them know their dislike. Bilbo smiled a little, he was succeeding.

"What! I don't have parasites!" -exclaimed one of the dwarves and then the other started saying the same, at this the Hobit couldn't believe how they couldn't understand the hint.

When everything seemed lost, Gandalf appeared and destroyed a rock that was maintaining the sun without reach for the trolls, but without it, the sun turned the trolls into stone.

...

When everyone were free Thorin approached Gandalf.

"Thanks Gandalf" -Thorin's voice was just a whisper.

"It is not me who you have to thank" -Gandalf said looking at Bilbo.

"It was your burglar that got us into this mess" -said Thorin with and angry voice that reached the Hobbit's ears.

"None of you thought anything to save you, without Bilbo you wouldn't be here".

Even if Thorin acknowledge the importance of Bilbo's act, he just shrug it of as if it never happened.

When Bilbo heard Thorin say that it was his fault he felt bad, it actually was his fault but having him saved the company didn't meant anything to Thorin? Bilbo could't help but dwell the thought of Thorin not considering him enough for his company. Bilbo wanted to hear a thanks coming out of those thin lips that he started to stare without fail everyday, at least a small smile would make him feel that maybe Thorin was accepting him as part of the company, but the only thing that he received was a complaint about his mistake. At this point Bilbo was beginning to think that coming to this adventure wasn't as a good idea as he thought. And even if he felt something towards Thorin the feeling was not mutual, he even was not considered part of the company.

At this point Bilbo was feeling hopeless.


	6. Rivendell and Lord Elrond

When the company found the trollhoard Gandalf gave Bilbo an Elf sword that he found, suddenly a sound was heard, a sound that was approaching the company at full speed.

"Radagast" -Gandalf greeted the tall man with a smile. Bilbo knew that he was the brown wizard that once Gandalf had told him about.

The two wizards were talking about a Necromancer a being that could summon spirits of the dead. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of what seemed a wolf but it wasn't. Without any warning a big animal jumped from the bushes and attacked, it was a warg scout, the first to hit the ward was Thorin with his sword, Bilbo was in trance watching Thorin's body move with graceful shifts, seeing Thorin like that made Bilbo a little excited, but that thought was erased when more wargs being ridden by orcs started appearing. The only thing that the company could do was run away, there were too many to fight them all.

If Bilbo thought that the trolls were scary he was wrong, those orcs were horrible, they spoke in a language that he didn't understand and unlike the trolls the orcs did not wanted to eat them, they simply wanted to kill them.

Radagast tried to divert the attention of the orcs so that the company could escape, thing that happened successfully. 

When the orcs were gone and the company were taking shelter on a cave, they looked for an exit. In spite of finding one, what the company saw outside the cave didn't pleased them. It was Rivendell.

...

When the company arrived at Rivendell Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes, the place was beautiful, the Elves were equally beautiful. The air was clean and smelled sweet, everything was clean and everyone seemed graceful, not the same as Thorin, but as charming as to draw Bilbo's attention. But not everyone had the same impression, well maybe Gandalf but the rest of the company seemed grumpy.

As soon as a group of Elves riding horses arrived the company took a defensive position with Bilbo in between them. The first Elve to dismount the horse was a tall man with white skin, brown long hair, and pointy ears, he was quite lovely in Bilbo's eyes, like everything in Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond" -Gandalf was the first one to talk, just like the orcs Lord Elrond spoke a language that Bilbo didn't understand but it wasn't as nasty listening as the orcs language.

"Gandalf" -Lord Elrond voice was soft and his tone was calm even when the dwarves where defensive around him, Lord Elrond was even kind enough to invite the company to eat.

...  
While the company was occupied eating Thorin, Balin, Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Bilbo were in a room where the moonlight shone on it, and with it, the secret message of the map was translated to a language that was understandable for the dwarves. Having known what to do next the members inside the room dispersed.

The next day Bilbo had to admire the place, it was the first time he had seen such beauty and knowing that he had to leave soon he couldn't afford to waste his only chance. While walking through the corridors he felt peace, the last days he was fleeing or sleeping on the ground or suffering from cold at night or enduring hunger, he needed and wanted some time alone with his books and some hot drink while enjoying the night inside his warm house. Bilbo knew that what he was feeling was homesickness, but how could he not, he had never been away from home for so long, so he had at least enjoy his stay in Rivendell before he would go again on his journey.


	7. Jealousy or Possessive

While Bilbo was admiring the view from the balcony of one of the rooms, Lord Elrond approached the little Hobbit.

"So, why are you not with the company?" -Lord Elrond voice scared Bilbo slightly, who was busy with his thoughts.

"Lord Elrond" -Bilbo had to look up to see the eyes of Lord Elrond -. "I think they don't consider me part of their company" -saying out loud the fact that maybe he wasn't welcome in the company made him a little sad, so instinctively he looked down.

"Well, I've heard that Hobbits are not of those who go to adventures" -Lord Elrond said looking directly at the Hobit's head full of curly whiskey hair.

"I've heard that the Elves just answer with only yes or no" -Even if it was not Lord Elrond intention to offend Bilbo, Bilbo couldn't stop his tongue and said the first thing that occurred to him to return the words. There was silence and Bilbo peeked and watched Lord Elrond face, he had a solemn expression Bilbo thought that he was mad with him, for a moment he feared what would Lord Elrond do to him because of his words, but then a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Bilbo you are welcome to stay, if that is what you want" -Lord Elrond tapped Bilbo's shoulder carefully and Bilbo shuddered at the touch, it was gentle and comforting he felt his ears grow hot, Bilbo was relieved that Lord Elrond left before discovering what had caused his touch. Even if Bilbo had feelings of love towards Thorin his body wasn't used to such delicate touch.

When Lord Elrond touch left Bilbo's body, fact that lasted for quite some time, Bilbo thought seriously about his proposal, maybe it was his opportunity to back off, either way the company does not think of him as one of them so his leave will not be considered treason, right? His thoughts were interrupted by a presence behind him, when Bilbo turned around he saw Thorin watching him with piercing gaze.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, be ready!" 'Having said that Thorin left.

...

The next morning the company left Rivendell without Gandalf. Bilbo decided that he would continue with the journey until the company reach Erebor and his job as burglar was fulfilled, he had already signed the contract and maybe with a little more time together Thorin, and the rest of the company, would start to appreciate him.

When the company was far enough so that the only thing that could be appreciated was the figure of Rivendell's beauty, Bilbo gave it a last look knowing he would never go back to that place. As the company was walking on the road through the mountains Thorin saw Bilbo looking behind, he knew that the Hobbit was having second thoughts about the journey, but he could not afford to lose his burglar not before his job was done.

"Keep walking!" -Thorin shouted in order to be heard by all, specially Bilbo.

At this command Bilbo set his eyes forward, following the company and giving small glances to Thorin who seemed to be mad for some reason.


	8. Passionate nights

This chapter contains smut so I warn you, if you don't like it, well don't read it.

Also, I think the next chapter will also contain smut so you were warned.

***

The company walked at day and at night they found shelter to rest.

Oin started making a wood fire while Balin began preparing some kind of soup with deer meat and some vegetables that were found on the road, when the food was ready everyone got their basins and began eating, to Bilbo's surprise the food was actually good, at least that was the few things he could enjoy about the trip, well that and to admire Thorin from afar. Those were some of the things that let him forget the dangers and discomforts he had to go through during the journey.

That same night when everybody was sleeping Bilbo found himself unable to fall asleep as it has been happening the last days, the most that he could sleep were small naps, and that has caused that during the day his performance wasn't the best, therefore Thorin has been more angry with him than usual.

Bilbo got up and approached a tree, the furthest from the company. He sat down at the base of it and inhaled the night air, Bilbo turned to see the company sleep, he was making sure nobody notice his absence, he closed his eyes and started thinking.

His thoughts wandered for a while until they fell on Thorin, on his frown, on his blue eyes filled with intensity, his well built body and his thin pale lips. Bilbo thought how wonderful would be to be kissed with his lips and touched with those big hands. His heart started to beat faster and his breathing quickened he couldn't contain his lust, it had been a long time since the last time he pleasure himself and being near Thorin everyday was not helping in his situation.

Bilbo closed his eyes and started imagining Thorin's hand on his chest, moving in circles on his hardened nipples, then he would bring his tongue close to lick his nipples and suck on them. Bilbo couldn't contain a soft moan while touching his nipples from under his clothes, he knew that he couldn't let the company hear him, but he was nearing his end, one more day near Thorin and he would ejaculate with just his voice calling him.

With his eyes still closed he moved his left hand down to his pants and at the same time he caressed his nipples. Bilbo unbuttoned his pants and underwear and brought them down to his knees, with his penis exposed he felt the night breeze brush his member and shuddered at the feeling. He opened his eyes and teased his own tip, there was pre-semen coming out of his penis, it was a good lubricant, so he grabbed the whole length and started masturbating. He was moving his hand up and down, up and down until feeling a wave of pleasure consuming him, he began pinching his left nipple a little harder and moving his hand faster, but before he could reach climax he heard someone approaching.

"Bilbo?" -Thorin's hoarse voice sent shivers on Bilbo's penis.

"Ohhh mmm" -Bilbo ejaculated in his hand. Even if his voice was just a contained gasp he knew that he was heard.


	9. Caught

Bilbo was petrified, his muscles were tensed even so he tried to hide his member with his shirt.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be sleeping" -Thorin asked keeping his distance.

"I..I...I " -Bilbo stutter. He was scared, he had no idea if Thorin had noticed what he was doing. His moan wasn't that loud, right?

"You what?!"

"Wa-was just enjoying the ni-night breeze" -Bilbo was good at making pretexts, but that, that was so lame, Thorin wouldn't believe him.

"Ja! Well you were enjoying more than just the breeze" -Thorin's words made Bilbo blush up to his ears, he just prayed that Thorin would do as if nothing had just happened.

Bilbo heard Thorin coming closer, he tried to lift his pants up to his waist, but Thorin's hand stopped him. "And? Were you planning to just return to sleep with the company as if nothing happened?" -Thorin's voice was cold, Bilbo knew he was angry.

"I'm-I'm sorry" Bilbo was terrified.

"Yes you should, I knew that you were a filthy Hobbit" -Even if Bilbo wanted to defend himself, he couldn't, he was discovered in the act.

"I-I won't do i-it again"

"What? What won't happen again?" -Bilbo looked up and met Thorin's eyes, they were clouded with anger and desire.

"I won't... je-jerk o-off " -Bilbo responded in a small voice.

Thorin grins at Bilbo's response, then he leaned in front of him and grabbed his hand, the hand that was full of cum. "I knew you were disgusting, but this?" Thorin's said referring to the semen-."You were doing this while MY company were asleep, how much of a pervert are you? Eh?"

Thorin's voice was so cold that Bilbo couldn't contain his tears. "And know you are crying!" -Thorin stood up and took out his penis-. "While you are at it, suck me off" -Bilbo stopped crying and looked at Thorin looking for the lie in his words-. "What are you waiting for? Do you want the company to join?"

"N-n-no"

"Then start sucking! We don't have all night" -Bilbo gulped down and took Thorin's member in his mouth, it was soft at first, but then it started to get hard -. "You are good at this Master Baggins" -Thorin began moving his hips and with his left hand pushed Bilbo's head to suck deeper, it was an incredible feeling so he quickly emptied his sperm inside Bilbo's mouth. The sperm started oozing the Hobbits mouth -. "Swallow it" -Bilbo did as commanded and drank the viscous liquid -. "So tell me Master Baggins, of who were you thinking when touching yourself?" -The question took Bilbo off guard -. "Maybe a laddie of Hobbiton" -Thorin started guessing -. "Or maybe Lord Elrond" -At this Bilbo jolted, he did thought of him many times at day, but because Lord Elrond, who lived in Rivendell, was like an escape route if he wanted to leave the company but he had never thought of him as a romantic interest. "So it was him" Thorin said spotting Bilbo's reaction -. "I knew you wanted to stay with him in Rivendell, but now you are My burglar and you are going nowhere if I don't allow it" -Having said that Thorin arranged his clothes and returned with the company leaving Bilbo alone.


	10. The start of a feeling

The sun shone brightly the next day, the company got up early and started packing their things. On the way Bilbo kept his distance with Thorin, he was ashamed for what happened, he wasn't sure what to think about Thorin, did he do it because of hatred or because he feels the same as him.  
On the other way Thorin was calm, what he did was because he needed Bilbo beside him. And of course Thorin knew about Bilbo's feelings, he knew since the day he met him, but he doesn't have time for sentimentality and less with Bilbo, he was just the burglar and the only reason he had accepted Bilbo to join them was because of Gandalf.  
...

On the way, the road was awful, it rained and the ground was now mud and with each step, a considerable amount of energy was used, so everyone was in a foul mood. There were several that almost fall to the ground because of the slipperiness. And of course Bilbo was the only that had actually fallen, several times, because of his clumsiness, thus when Thorin decided to take shelter from the rain in a cave, Bilbo was more than happy to rest and recover lost energy.  
When everyone seem to have found their place to sleep, and now were preparing diner. Bilbo went to the farthest part of the cave, where the light from the campfire couldn't reach him and took off his pants, or what was left of them, and with a small candle in his hand Bilbo inspected his legs. On the road there were times when he felt his flesh tearing, but he just ignored it and kept on walking, Bilbo didn't want to be a burden and delay everyone.  
And just as he thought, there were several gashes on his skin. He examined the cuts, almost all of them were superficial, but there were some deeper that were bleeding so Bilbo wiped the blood with a piece of cleaned cloth, when there were no traces of blood he laid his back on the wall of the cave and closed his eyes. The day was a very tiring one so in a short time he fell asleep.  
...

Bilbo woke up at the sound of snoring, when he opened his eyes he saw everybody sleeping, the company made a fire to cook food and then left it there to keep the heat of the cavern, and because Bilbo was far away he began to feel cold. He got up and approached the fire, stretched his hands towards the fire and began to feel his body heating up quickly. Bilbo notice a bowl of soup and at the same time his stomach grumbled.

"That's yours" -Thorin's voice made Bilbo jump slightly from where he was sitting.

"Tho-Thorin" -Bilbo stuttered -. "You are awake" -he said whispering.

... There was a moment of silence before Thorin answered "Go ahead and eat, I made the effort of saving you some food before the company ate it all".

"Oh! Thanks" -Bilbo said with too much eagerness. He took the bowl and started eating. Bilbo wasn't sure of how much did he slept, but know he was wide awake and in the awkward situation of being stared at by a silent Thorin, fact that always happens, but this time is different, because since the little incident of last night, both of them haven't talked to each other.

Thorin just kept looking at Bilbo eat silently, even though he had already eaten he was feeling hungry. Bilbo's thin lips started taking color, it began with a soft pink, but the more he ate the more his lips turned red. A part of Thorin knows that his thoughts are not the ones he should have for a mere Hobbit, but that Hobbit in particular had had his member inside his mouth just the night before and the feeling of the soft tongue licking his penis was still lingering, and a great desire to have control over the little Hobbit again filled him with lustful thoughts. And the only thing that stops him from ravishing Bilbo was the thought of the home that awaits him back in Erebor, he can not ruin his only chance to reclaim his home.  
Thorin looks down trying to prevent more erotic thoughts when suddenly finds the surprise of seeing the naked thighs of Bilbo.

"Why are you in your underwear Master Baggins?" -Thorin questioned Bilbo.

"Oh!" -Bilbo tried to cover his legs with his shirt, but it was futile, soon his ears started to heat up-. "I'm sorry" -Even if Bilbo has spent a lot of time with the company, he's too shy to show his nude skin.

"Why are you apologizing?" -Thorin straightened his body, taking a position that implied that at any moment he would stand up.

"We-Well a think you would not want to look at my dirty legs" -For a moment Bilbo stared at Thorin's eyes, but in them he saw nothing, so he stared at the ground waiting for the worst.

"Maybe... but if you want to show off your legs you have to wait for the company to wake up first" -Thorin said with a cold voice. Bilbo knew that Thorin was angry, but, it was because of him?

"N-No, that was not my intention... I had some... cuts on my legs, so I took my pants off to clean them and then fell asleep ...and forgot to them on again when I woke up".

"Why do you have cuts on your legs?" -Then finally Bilbo looked directly into Thorin's eyes.

"With all the mud on the road I couldn't steady my steps and ended up falling a few times, my pants were ruined because of it".

"Let me see them".

"My pants?".

"The cuts".

"What for? I had already cleaned them". -At this point Bilbo was freaking out, it wasn't because he didn't want Thorin near, but because after what happened the night before he was feeling ashamed of himself, he wasn't a teenager with hormones afloat who could not contain himself, but then he just went and did something as shameless as masturbating while the company slept. And likewise Thorin did that to him, Bilbo did not know what were Thorin's reasons for committing such an act, but he could not help but continue to love Thorin, Bilbo actually enjoyed their encounter he knew that Thorin didn't notice but when he came in his mouth Bilbo too came a second time soiling his underwear.

"Just.Let.Me.See.Them" -Bilbo got up, his legs were trembling but he walked towards Thorin, when he was near the dwarf, he sat on the floor facing him and extended his legs. Thorin's hands slowly approached his toes, Bilbo's heartbeat began to accelerate, when two fingers touched his skin, his hair bristled -. "I do-don't thinks this is a good idea" -Bilbo's nervious voice made Thorin grin at him. "Well Bilbo" -It was the first time Thorin called him by his name -. "I'm only making sure my burglar is safe, so you can perform the work that has been delivered for only you efficiently".

Bilbo shivered as Thorin's fingers began tracing the gaps between his toes, he pulled away when he felt pressure, every touch of Thorin, sent waves of pleasure all over poor Bilbo's body.

"I've notice... that you have such... sensitive skin" "When we are walking under the sun, your cheeks turns pink. When you scratch your skin it turns red. When you eat cold or hot food your lips change color. When I talk to you, your ears redden. When you were touching yourself the other night, just light touches made you moan... and you know Bilbo, I've being thinking all day, what would happen to you if I touch you roughly, would you whimper quietly or would you moan loudly, and I began to feel impatient with anticipation" -Bilbo was speechless, it wasn't near of being a confession, but Thorin's words carried fondness -. "It is not the right place, but Bilbo, let me indulge myself with a little of yourself" -The only thing that Bilbo was able to do was nod.

Both left the cave and looked for a comfortable place, when they found it, both sat in the cold grass and stared at each other for some time before Thorin made the first move, he grabbed Bilbo by his shoulders and pulled him closer. He started kissing Bilbo's lips, then he went down his neck leaving a trail of saliva. Bilbo tried to contain himself from moaning. Thorin's kisses were tender but when he felt teeth biting the delicate skin of his neck he whined loudly.

"It hurts" -Bilbo's eyes started watering.

"Master Baggins I beg your pardon, but I think that this part doesn't think the same" -Thorin slightly touched the Hobbit's penis from over the cloth, he was fully erected -. "As I expected from my burglar" -Thorin started teasing Bilbo's penis and soon his underwear was soaked with precum and the Hobbit's breathing began to be more like panting.

"Tho-Thorin please!" -Bilbo begged, Thorin touches were getting tortuous, he was teasing him and even if at first he liked it now was torture, time was passing and Thorin had not touch his skin directly and the heat was making him feel dizzy with pleasure.

Having heard Bilbo's plead Thorin lifted Bilbo's shirt exposing the already erected and pink nipples, with his right hand he kept touching Bilbo's penis and with his left hand he started teasing his left nipple. He began making circles around the nipple, then started pinching it lightly and when Bilbo's body started jerking with pleasure, he began pinching them hard.

Bilbo couldn't take it anymore and climbed into Thorin's lap and began rubbing his groin with Thorin's leg looking for the friction necessary to get the pleasure he was looking for. "Master Baggins you are eager, but you have to stop before you come"

"Ah nnoo hmmm it... it feels ahh good" -Thorin grabed Bilbo's hips and stopped him -. "nooo I want more, please Thorin I need to come, please, please" 

"Bilbo you need to be aware that we have to be silent otherwise the company will hear your moans" -Even if they were outside and were pretty far away from the company, Bilbo's moans were starting to get loud.

"I'm sorry" -Bilbo kissed Thorin in order to silence his moans. Bilbo was well aware of what he was doing but he wouldn't be capable of staying silent otherwise.

And with that Thorin snapped. He took out his and Bilbo's penis from their cloth cages and started rubbing them together while kissing, the inside of Bilbo's mouth was hot and tasted like soup but that didn't bother him.  
The friction began to increase and soon they ejaculated. The kissing silenced part of the cry of ecstasy that came out of the pair of mouths.

They laid on the ground without talking, the only thing that could be heard were the panting. Soon both fell asleep hugging each other.

...

When morning came Thorin woke first, the company was still sleeping, so he got up; taking care of not waking Bilbo who was still hugging him, and stretched his body. He felt refresh but the regret was making his way on his mind. Thorin couldn't turn a blind eye on what had happened, so he made the decision that was best for him and decided to use this opportunity to bind the Hobbit and use him at will, and when his job as a thief ends the only thing he has to do is discard him, he could not afford to lose the one who would give him his home back.  
But what Thorin was disregarding was the feeling that started to bubble inside his chest. What attracted him to Bilbo was not only lust but also the desire to monopolize, what today he dismissed as sexual frustration it was actually the beginning of love.


End file.
